Various hanging devices are known to be useful in the placement, alignment, and/or mounting of articles on walls. Such devices can aid in the locating and marking of positions for anchors on which the article will be hung. While these hanging devices and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful and more efficient hanging devices.